oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Making Some Moves
Understaffed Avery put the binoculars up to his eyes. The picture he got didn't quite look full. "Oh, right." He took off his eyepatch, revealing a perfectly fine eye, before putting the binoculars back up to his face. "Yeah, there we go. It doesn't look like they've spotted us yet. Either that or they still think we're a marine vessel. That should make things easier for us. Actually, Aru, make a note of that; install cloaking technology." Taking a drag of his cigarette, Arukana glanced at Avery before snuffing it out in the nearby ashtray. "A cloaking device, huh? Depends on what you mean by cloaking, there are ways to cloak yourself against s via . However, against the likes of Marines and Pirates, there is a multitude of ways such as..." Once again, Arukana was thinking up various ways to invent a device to achieve the goal his captain desired, completely ignoring the fact he had no idea if he had the materials on hand. "Full invisibility," Avery said, "not even the ripples are ship makes will be seen. Maybe something like a mirage, or a hologram." He looked back through the binoculars. "Alright, we're almost there. Everybody get ready." "Hey! Stop blabbering down there. What's our next move?" Yoichi exclaimed from atop the ship's mainmast. She chugged some booze, drips falling down all the way to the deck. "They're already in my range, Avery! Do you want me to start sniping them down, or do you wanna' do something else?" Yoichi exclaimed as she continued to chug down some more alcohol. "Take out the soldier in the crow's nest," said Avery, "and anyone that notices as well. I'll take care of the rest." He kneeled down on the ship. "Battleship: Engage!" A pulse reverberated throughout the entire ship. The cannons' windows opened up as they slid into position. The sails dropped. The marines would never even see it coming. Arukana simply shrugged, knowing he should leave the duties towards his Captain and the crew's resident Sniper. There wasn't much he could do to assist them for the time being. As he looked on with a bored expression, a thought occurred to Arukana as he glanced over at Avery with a dull look and said. "Er, what exactly are we doing here? Like goal-wise?" "I'm sure you've noticed this, but we're a little, understaffed right now." He pointed at the ship. "The people inside that vessel are all notorious criminals, in transit to Impel Down. Our goal is to recruit those prisoners into our crew. Then we can start to become more of a force to be reckoned with." "I guess that could work, provided they aren't savage blood-thirsty pirates who would shoot us in the back at the drop of gold," Arukana said nonchalantly, grabbing what appeared to be a large briefcase with his hand. "So, I guess we might as well give them a loud welcoming, right?" “The ship won’t let anyone kill us. Isn’t that right Sunshine!” The ship rumbled beneath them. “Now then, Yo! Start off the show. The second the man in the crow’s head is dead, we’ll commence the attack!” "With pleasure!" Yoichi responded excitedly. Drawing her bow and arrows, she pointed at the distant ship. She leaned her head close to the drawn bow, whistling into the arrow, and let it go. The arrow propelled forward at incredible speeds, twisting and bending with the wind in an unnatural way. As Yoichi whistled, the arrow responded with a sudden movement, swiftly creeping unto the lookout's blindside, and taking him out. It was so quick, so swift, so silent, no one had noticed yet. This time she drew two arrows, reading them both at the same time. She smirked, biting her lips as her eyes dilated, focusing on her next targets. "Fwuuuoosh!" The arrows curved to the side of the ship, hitting two pairs of men each, also with incredible accuracy! "And now...a little distraction." She drew another arrow, this one, a bit different than the rest. It carried an explosive on its tip. Clenching the bow and arrow, she aimed for the back of the ship. Once again, she whistled and let her arrow go, curving just above the surface of the water, traveling to the side of the ship, before curving one last time, hitting exactly where she intended. "BOOOM" An explosion on the back of the ship prompted the Marines to hurry into position, to figure out the source of such attack, looking for an enemy behind them, when it was right in front. Yoichi jumped from the mast and landed right in front of Avery. She raised her bow and saluted sarcastically. "Okay! All yours cap'n! Go wild." Avery's eyes scanned the prisoner vessel, almost robotic. "Most marine prisoner transports keep their prisoners near the keel. So, make sure to aim high. Fire!" Cannon fire rained onto the side of the much smaller marine ship. Marines flew off the boat from the explosions. A few were hit head-on. Their bodies were turned into a mist of blood and gore. They didn't even know what hit them. "Halt!" The cannons ceased their fire. Any more shots and they might not be able to liberate the prisoners. Avery charged towards the end of the ship, jumping off the edge. A rope flew towards him as he fell. He gripped it, using his momentum to soar onto the damaged marine vessel. The marines laid on the ground, dead or dying. The lucky few that were still uninjured were quickly dispatched by Avery. He jumped down a hole below deck, right into the prisoner room, practically untouched, grabbing a nearby ring of keys. "Alright, let's see what we've got." He began unlocking all the cells. "Rejoice my fellow criminals, you are all free now!" She heard cannons roaring, which wasn't something she had heard during her entire time on this journey. It had been a week or so in this hellhole and she was ready to get out! Though when the ship rocked back and forth she realized that they were being boarded. Taira wasn't scared but she was shocked, looking up as a tall man quickly unlocked the cells and seemingly wanted to liberate the criminals? How strange. Though she wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to escape this ship, so she got out of her cell and walked over to the man with a glare, not entirely trusting him but since he did free her, she didn't do anything hostile or harmful towards him. "Why did you just free these prisoners?" Her eyes wandered over the man, as if examining him. Avery's eyes became filled with hearts upon looking upon the woman. How could such beauty be locked up among all these gruff and dirty criminals? Then he remembered Yoichi... and Remilia... He coughed into his hand as he regained his composure. "Well, you may all be free now, but this ship is a sinking one." He addressed the rest of the prisoners. "For anyone that wishes to simply return to their lives, I will gladly give you a ride to the next island. But for those of you that wish to show a little more gratitude, join my crew, and we'll rock the seven seas together!" Several of the former prisoners seemed rather receptive to this idea. They began cheering, however, they all silenced themselves as a rather large and gruff prisoner walked up from behind Avery. "And what's to stop us from taking over your ship and going back to what we've been doing?" Avery sighed. "There's always one. Just go ahead and try it." The man brought down his fist straight into Avery's face. He smirked, wholly satisfied by the damage he had inflicted until he heard a yawn. Avery walked out from behind the man's fist. "I guess this is one we won't be taking with us." Avery pulled back his fist and decked the man right in the gut. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was not only knocked unconscious but completely ejected from the vessel. The air was silence for a few moments, before the remaining former prisoners erupted in applause. “So, Mister..?” Taira had no idea what this man’s name was but sure enough she would find out later on. “You must be pretty strong to raid a marine ship, perhaps you’ve trained a while or.. Been gifted an ability by the devil?” Her ginger traces down his chin, smiling at him a bit before in an instant, she had vanished.. A few seconds went by before she reappeared behind him. “Maybe I’m just crazy?” Avery immediately grabbed her by the arm, the second she had reappeared. "Don't want you sneaking up on me again." His lips twisted into a wicked grin. "The name's Henry Avery. I did eat a Devil Fruit in fact, but it's certainly not the only source of my strength. I can see you've had one as well. What's your name. I'd love to have you join my crew." He released her arm, holding it out to shake. The sudden grasp of her arm did catch her off guard for a moment but she quickly regained herself. “Taira.” Was her short reply, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” While this sounded like a sexual thing, she was indeed talking about devil fruits. Her hand laced into his, shaking it firmly. After she released, Taira grabbed something from her hair though it seemed to be nothing? She winked at one of the prisoners and motioned for him to come closer. Though as he started moving forward, blood suddenly came gushing out of his leg and a dagger appeared out of nowhere from the hole. “Oops! I always was a terrible shot.” "Alright, what the fuck was this shit?" Arukana said with a tired look on his face, placing down a newspaper as he looked over at the now screaming and bleeding prisoner who was wailing around on the floor. He took note of the large wound on his leg and glanced at Avery. "Captian, she's clearly crazy and the first rule about crazy is never stick your dick in it." "Why would I stick my dick in anything Aru? That's gross." He turned back to Taira. "We need to get topside in order to see mine though." He took her to the top of the ship, leading all of the prisoners onto his own massive vessel. "You may notice the small staff, it was just my first mate, my sniper, and me before today. We were a little understaffed, although..." He flicked his hand and the ship began rotating until it was facing the prison ship. "We don't need a whole crew to man the ship." He pointed at the marine vessel. "Fire!" A conflagration fired itself from the the front of the ship, igniting the entirety of the prisoner transport. Avery could see the remaining marines clinging onto any wood they could find, trying to keep themselves from sinking. "I ate the Fune Fune no Mi. It allows me to control ships." He smirked at Taira. "Impressed?" “I’ll be impressed, when you make a name for yourself.” She smirked, looking around at the blue ocean water that she hadn’t seen in a while due to being locked in a cell. “I ate the Suke Suke no Mi, it allows me and anything I touch to become invisible.” "Well, I wouldn't exactly say a 60,000,000 bounty is small potatoes, at least for this part of the Grand Line, but I certainly plan on making a name for myself. After all, I plan on becoming the King of the Pirates. So whaddya say? Wanna join my crew? Seems everyone else is onboard." “Seems I don’t have anything better to do so, sure. Maybe I’ll actually enjoy being apart of something for once or maybe I’ll end up jumping off the ship and ending my own life. We’ll see where the wind takes me.” She took a seat, pondering the different ways of suicide and how to cook a steak. "Well that's... dark. Anyways, let me show you around the ship." He began to walk below deck, his new followers coming with him. Singed ropes from the ship dropped a crate right into Avery's arms. "Ah! Thanks Sunshine! We'll fix you up as soon as we get into town." The ship rumbled. "As for now. Let's get ready to spread some chaos!" Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Arukana Category:Lemasters30 Category:Jmayfie01